Cambio radical
by Midna Ronoa Fullbuster
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si el Profesor Oak inventara una maquina que permite hablar a los Pokémons?¿Y que pasaria si esa maquina en vez de hacerlos hablar los trasnformara en humanos? Yaoi.


**Hola gentecilla. La idea para este fic salió una noche a las 4:00 de la madrugada (buena hora para las ideas) luego me estuve otra hora pensando en ella, y al final no dormí casi y al día siguiente estaba que me caía de sueño. Después empecé a escribirlo, pero entre que no me gustaba como quedaba y demás tardo unas cuantas semanas en ver la luz. Bueno aquí os dejo mi primer fic yaoi de pokemon. Espero no desilusionar a ninguno y por favor, mandadme reviews que es mi primer yaoi y mi primer lemmon.**

Ash no podía comprender lo que había ocurrido. No sabía por qué había ocurrido aquella explosión. Empezó a avanzar por el laboratorio hasta la maquina, ahora hecha añicos que según el Profesor Oak haría hablar a su amigo Pikachu. Ash comenzó a apartar escombros con la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo amarillo:

-¡Pikachuuu!-gritaba el chico conteniendo las lágrimas mientras apartaba cachos de cemento, placas metálicas y demás.

De repente Ash vio una de las peculiares orejas de su amigo:

-¡Pikachu!-grito con más fuerza apartando todavía más rápido los trozos de escombro

Pero lo que Ash encontró bajo los cascotes, no se parecía para nada al que había sido su amigo hasta hace unos minutos. Vale si, tenía sus características orejitas en punta, su cola con forma de rayo, y las mejillas rojas. Pero no tenía la forma de siempre. Lo que Ash vio le dejo sin habla durante unos segundos. Allí tirado en el suelo, con apenas una camiseta amarilla que le llegaba a las rodillas, una especie de patucos amarillos y unos guantes del mismo color yacía un muchacho rubio de piel morena:

-¿Pikachu?-pregunto el entrenador pokémon todavía más extrañado

El muchacho no se movió, y Ash temiéndose lo peor lo saco de allí en brazos:

-¡Profesor Oak!-grito Ash nada más salir de allí

-Muchacho como me alegro que estés bien.¿Y Pikachu?¿Quién es este chico?-pregunto el profesor

-No…no lo sé-respondió Ash-me lo encontré al lado de su máquina y bueno…Pikachu no estaba

-Comprendo-asintió Oak-ahora mismo Ash no se qué deberías hacer, lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu casa y mañana le echaremos un vistazo a este muchacho

-De…de acuerdo

Ash se encamino a su casa con el muchacho en brazos mientras veía que la columna de humo que había sobre el laboratorio desaparecía. La explosión había reunido a todo pueblo Paleta frente al laboratorio, con lo que a Ash le fue sencillo marcharse sin llamar mucho la atención.

Cuando llego a casa dejo al chico tumbado en el sofá y comenzó a prepararse la cena, su madre había ido con sus amigas al casino de ciudad Azulona, así que no volvería hasta dentro de cuatro o tres días.

Después de cenar el chico volvió a mirar al chaval que había sobre el sofá, pensando en la comodidad del pobre que aparentaba unos 9 años Ash lo subió a su habitación, y lo tumbo sobre su cama, después le hecho una manta por encima y lo dejo allí mientras él se bajaba una manta y una almohada para dormir en el sofá

Pikachu aun no comprendía que había ocurrido, Ash le había dicho que si le metían en aquella maquina los dos podrían comunicarse de verdad, el hablaría el lenguaje humano. Pero sin previo aviso algo había salido mal, después hubo un BUM y luego un BANG y todo se volvió oscuro.

El pokémon eléctrico abrió los ojos sobresaltado ¿Dónde estaba? Noto que era algo blandito y dedujo que sería una cama o un sofá. Pikachu se incorporo y se levantó, pero al intentar ponerse a cuatro patas, la postura le resulto extrañamente incomoda entonces el rubio se irguió y vio que andar a dos patas era de lo mas cómodo, pero no fue solo eso lo que descubrió, también noto que las cosas eran mucho más pequeñas de cómo las recordaba. Tras esto Pikachu empezó a asustarse así que corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar al pasillo, y allí se desplomo de rodillas frente al espejo. No podía creérselo ¿Acaso era aquel su aspecto? ¿Qué había ocurrido para que le pasara aquello? El pokémon empezó a tocarse la cara, después el pecho, los brazos, e incluso descubrió algo en la entrepierna lo cual no tenía antes.

Después sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar en silencio. ¿Qué pensaría Ash de aquello? ¿Le seguiría queriendo? Aquellos pensamientos solo hicieron que el pequeño pokémon se sintiera todavía más desconcertado. Se encogió sobre si mismo mientras lloraba, esperando una respuesta.

De repente una mano le acaricio suavemente la cabeza, Pikachu levantó la vista para encontrar los ojos de su entrenador:

-¿Eres Pikachu verdad?

El pequeño asintió. Ash le mostro una amplia sonrisa:

-Me alegro que estés bien compañero- dijo entonces mientras abrazaba al rubio llorando de alegría

-Pikachu pensó… que a Ash ya no gustaría-dijo de repente menor- pensó que Ash se asustaría

-¿P…puedes hablar?-dijo entonces Ash

El pokémon asintió, a lo que Ash respondió abrazándolo todavía más fuerte:

-Pikachu… ya no es como antes-dijo entonces con lágrimas todavía corriéndole por la cara el de mejillas sonrojadas- Pikachu quiere a Ash

Ash miro a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos para después sonreírle dulcemente y depositar un suave beso sobre los labios del rubio. El menor no supo cómo responder a aquello ¿Ash le quería a él? Pero entonces que pasaba con Misty y Aura y las otras, ¿Acaso a Ash ya no le gustaban? El de pelo negro se separo del rubio y le sonrió:

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he querido hacer esto

-Pero… ¿Y Misty?-pregunto Pikachu inocentemente

-Ella no es ni la mitad de importante para mí de lo que lo eres tu-dijo el mayor volviendo a besar a Pikachu haciendo que este se alejara de el

-Pero…esto…está mal-dijo el rubio-tu…tu eres novio de Misty no puedes estar con Pikachu

-¡JA! Si fuera novio de Misty me mataría a pajas a diario, esa tía nunca está dispuesta a echar un polvo, en cambio tu-dijo señalando al pokémon-me vas a dar la oportunidad de hacer algo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando

Pikachu intento echarse más atrás pero encontró la pared tras de sí, Ash volvió a besar al menor pero esta vez mas apasionadamente, al contrario de lo que imaginaba Pikachu, disfruto mucho de aquel beso, y no le quedo más remedio que juguetear con la lengua de su entrenador. Ash sonrió, y continúo con el beso hasta que al pobre pokémon le falto aire, entonces se separaron, haciendo que el rubio se recostara contra la pared:

-No te creas que esto ha terminado-dijo el moreno empezando a lamerle el cuello a su pokémon haciendo que este empezara a excitarse y pequeños jadeos comenzaron a salir de su boca haciendo que Ash también se excitara

Después el moreno le subió la camiseta al rubio, este intento detenerlo pero Ash volvió a besarle para tranquilizarle. Subió la camiseta de un tiron y dejo al descubierto el pecho de el menor, pikachu se sonrojo. No sabía que su entrenador pudiera llegar a esto, no sabía que le pudiera querer tanto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando noto como Ash le lamia un pezón mientras le masajeaba el otro con la otra mano. El rubio no pudo evitarlo y soltó unos cuantos gemidos mucho más sonoros, el moreno excitado siguió lamiendo hasta que de entre los jadeos de su compañero escucho palabras:

-M…me aprietan los ca….calzoncillos

Ash sorprendido ante el comentario del menor dejo en paz sus pezones y empezó a lamerle el vientre mientras le bajaba los bóxers. Tras bajarlos, el moreno se encontró con la gran erección de su compañero. Ash paso una mano por el miembro del rubio haciendo que este se estremeciera. El mayor sonrió y se despojo de su camiseta. Después, comenzó a masajear el miembro del menor haciendo que este soltara jadeos y gemidos muy repetidamente:

-Ash…pa…para….por….por favor- decía el chico intentando frenar al ansioso moreno.

Tras oír esto Ash acerco su boca a la oreja de su compañero y comenzó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja:

-Como voy a parar si ni siquiera he empezado-le dijo pícaramente mientras paraba de masajearle el miembro y acercaba su boca al miembro del menor. Pikachu se estremeció ante la sensación de la lengua de su compañero cuando empezó a chupárselo, intento contener un gemido de placer pero no pudo, su compañero seguía pasando su lengua de arriba abajo haciéndole poco a poco perder la consciencia de lo que ocurría, la mente se le estaba quedando en blanco.

Después de que el rubor de las mejillas del rubio se hubiera extendido a toda su cara, el moreno introdujo el miembro del menor enteramente en su boca y comenzó a subir y a bajar haciendo que el pobre pikachu soltara un gemido tremendo. Tras esto, el rubio noto con si se vaciara por dentro. Ash por su parte espero a que su compañero se vaciara para luego tragarse todo el líquido:

-Pe…perdón-gimió menor

-No pasa nada-dijo el moreno mientras un pequeño hilillo perlado se entreveía por la comisura de sus labios

Después el mayor le puso tres dedos en la boca al menor:

-Chupa-Pikachu obedeció a rajatabla la orden del mayor, aunque no comprendía aquello

Cuando sus dedos estuvieron suficientemente húmedos el moreno se los saco de la boca al rubio y le dijo:

-Ahora pase lo que pase no te asustes

-¿Qué…que va a pasar?-pregunto el pequeño asustado

Ash sonrió ante la inocencia de su compañero, después se bajo los pantalones y se quito los bóxers dejando al descubierto su erecto miembro por ultimo levantó el trasero de su compañero e hizo que se pusiera bocabajo:

-¿Qué vas a…?-su frase fue interrumpida por un gemido de dolor cuando el moreno introdujo un dedo dentro del menor

Ash comenzó a mover el dedo dentro de su compañero mientras le daba suaves besos por toda la cara y el cuello, intentando que su uke se relajara ante aquel contacto, después introdujo un segundo dedo, que izo que el rubio gimiera todavía más fuerte, y su entrecortada respiración cada vez se oía mas y mas fuerte. Ash hizo lo mismo que con su otro dedo y por ultimo introdujo el tercero, lo cual hizo que el menor soltara un fuerte gemido el cual quedo inacabado puesto que el moreno ocupo su boca con un beso:

-Qui…quiero…mas-dijo esta vez el pequeño, haciendo que el mayor le diera otro suave beso que apenas rozo sus labios

-Entonces… ¿Pre…parado?-pregunto el moreno completamente excitado

El rubio asintió, y si que le diera tiempo a hacer nada mas, Ash introdujo su miembro dentro del rubio. Este grito muy fuerte clavando sus uñas en la espalda de su seme, haciendo que pequeños hilillos de sangre bajaran por su espalda. El seme trago una bocanada de aire y después empezó a moverse adentro y afuera, a lo que su uke respondía con leves gemidos uno por cada movimiento. Poco después las sacudidas fueron a mas y los jadeos de ambos chico también. El rubio al cual al principio aquello le había dolido ya no sentía nada más que placer, y el moreno estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

Pero la cosa no paro allí, el mayor fue aumentando el ritmo todavía mas y mas, los gemidos del menor se convirtieron en jadeos y los de el moreno en jadeos todavía más sonoros, de repente el rubio abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados:

-A…Ash-murmuro entre jadeos el pokémon- Pi…Pikachu… se…siente…bien-y tras decir esto el pequeño se corrió soltando un grito de placer

Ash sonrió ante aquello y el tampoco tardo en correrse gritando tan fuerte como pudo. Tras esto, saco su miembro del interior de Pikachu para después tirarse al suelo junto al pokemon que había caído poco después de correrse.

El rubio se agazapo contra Ash y le murmuro:

-Esto…es mucho más agotador que un combate

Ash sonrió ante el comentario del pequeño y le dio un suave besito en la frente:

-Te quiero-le dijo

El menor no respondió, se limito a sonreír levemente antes de caer dormido en los brazos de su amante, que tampoco tardo en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**THE END**

**¿Mi lemmon ha estado bien? ¿La historia es convincente?**

**Por favor mandadme reviews para ver si lo he hecho bien*carita de cordero degollado***

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece (por desgracia) Es propiedad de Nintendo, Game Freak y de Satoshi Tagiri si no me equivoco.**


End file.
